World War Smash
by ShyloTD
Summary: A tear in the worlds has brought unlikely heroes and villans to pit against one another in a battle of brute strength... The tournament known as Super Smash Brothers.
1. The Experiment

_Chapter 1 - The Experiment _

Pacing…pacing…she knew she could make this work, she just had to control it. Anything, hell, ANYWHERE would be a step up than living in this godforsaken tower one more day than she had to. She stopped in front of the Paris painting she had done the spring before…or was it the spring before that? She grasped her head in her hands.

"Just get me out of here!" She screamed to herself, knowing no one would hear her. Then she saw that light…just like the other times. She breathed softly and concentrated. She grabbed the light on both sides and pulled. The resistance of the tear was strong, but would eventually succumb to her will. She stopped as a small tune was whistled throughout the entire tower. Panicking, she let go of the light and ran to the library.

"I'm here, I'm here! Just calm down, you're so impatient," she called to the ceiling. A loud quaking resounded through the library. She fell from its impact as a 25-foot bird-like machine descended into the library. The girl screamed as it leaned in closer…then she smacked it, and it backed away.

"You nearly gave me a heart attack! What's the matter with you?" The bird seemed to back away, as if it were saying sorry as a five year old would say to their mother for eating cookies before dinner. "It's ok, I was just reading in my bedroom, try not to be so loud next time." The machine cocked its head in understanding. She gazed into its yellow eyes and saw her reflection. Her soft black hair was tied in a ponytail that was nicely doused in her aqua blue scarf wrapped around her neck. Her white blouse was tightly wrapped around her frame with a nice, long, purple skirt finishing off her attire.

The machine placed a plate of food at her feet and cocked its head again, "thank you" the girl said as she picked up the plate. The machine chirped like a bird and flew off. She dropped the plate of food and ran back to the painting, the light still residing in the canvas.

"Okay, c'mon, you can do this," she grabbed the tear again and started to pull, "focus, come on!" she dreamed of a place outside this tower and the tear seemed to loosen. She pulled harder when the tear completely opened up and on the other side, she expected to see Paris…but that wasn't what she saw.

A mansion of some kind, residing in the middle of a large courtyard filled with all kinds of trees and flowers she had never seen or read about. She looked behind her, making sure the coast was clear, and then jumped inside the tear.

The wind brushed against her skin softly as she smiled widely to herself, "I'm out…I can't believe it! IM OUT!"


	2. Tournament of Champions

_**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay to those who read the first chapter! I know it was short, but maybe this will help make up for it! Don't forget to leave some reviews please!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **__**;.;**_

_Chapter 2 – The Tournament of Champions _

Fresh, real grass swayed all around Elizabeth. The ground was hard, yet soft underneath her feet. She laughed and kicked her shoes off, sighing happily at the tickling sensation the grass was giving her between her toes. She gazed in the distance of the far off landscape, losing her sense of time and everything around her. It was just so beautiful, how the ground met the sky, the green suddenly turning into the baby blue. A gust of wind brought her back to reality. She smelled the air and it felt great. Fresh air was something she had never smelled before.

She finally looked to the mansion's direction, studying it. It was more like a castle than anything. The place was HUGE! If it didn't have at least one hundred rooms, Elizabeth would be baffled. She picked up her shoes, not bothering to put them back on, and began to walk through the whispering grass. She couldn't help but smile with the thought of all the new people who lived in the enormous estate.

"Hey there!" a voice called behind her. She screamed and instinctively began to run away. Elizabeth didn't get very far before a strong hand grabbed her petite arm, "hold on a second! I'm not going to hurt you! Just calm down and look at me!" Elizabeth stopped struggling and turned around slowly to see face to face…

"Peter Pan?"

The stranger looked at her puzzled, "who's Peter? My name is Link, not Peter." Link, dressed in a green tunic with a matching hat and white leggings, smiled at her. His piercing blue eyes calmed her down, even though they had an intense look about them.

"It's like a fairy tale when I look at you," Elizabeth felt down Link's arm as reassurance that he was real and she wasn't dreaming. She felt hard, toned muscles beneath the fabric and felt her knees become weak, "almost as though I walked straight into one of my books."

"Oh! You must be one of the newcomers! I'm only guessing because I assume no one dresses like me where you're from," Link said with another dazzling smile.

"Not unless it's for the theater," Elizabeth laughed. Link looked puzzled again.

"Theater?" he asked. Elizabeth looked at him dumbfounded. Did this man really not know what the theater was or was he just playing stupid? "What's your name?" Link's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Elizabeth."

"Well, Miss Elizabeth," Link greeted, softly taking her hand and placing a gentle kiss on the skin, making her blush, "why don't we head to the mansion and get you registered?"

"Registered?" Elizabeth asked, "for what?"

"The tournament!" Link yelled, "are you not here for that?"

She looked down, "I actually don't know where I am…"

"How did you get here then?" Link asked.

"It's a long story that even I don't fully understand. All I know is that I never want to go back!" Elizabeth yelled, her hands turning into fists.

"Well, I'm sure the boss would be happy to have you regardless," Link smiled.

"What is your tournament for?" she questioned.

"It's the Super Smash Brothers tournament. It's the fourth annual and each year we give it a different name, this year is Riot!" Link explained, "The winner just gets bragging rights, but we all come just to stay and enjoy each other's company."

"Oh, umm…" Elizabeth whispered, "I can't exactly fight…I don't know what I would be able to do here."

"Well, this is the first year we're doing entertainment acts on days we don't fight. Four singers arrived yesterday! Maybe you could do that!" Link exclaimed, happily.

Elizabeth perked up, "I can sing!"

"Great! Let's go then!" Link grabbed her hand and they ran off towards the mansion. The large brick mansion was simply done, but to Elizabeth, it was a spectacle to behold. Link opened the door and the smell of food attacked their noses. Elizabeth thought the outdoors smelled nice, but whatever was cooking really took the cake!

"Hey, everybody!" Link greeted in the main room. Five voices welcomed him back in the same enthusiastic manner.

"Link, who's your friend?" a girl in a pink dress with beautiful golden hair asked.

"This is Elizabeth. She just arrived about twenty minutes ago," Link introduced, "Elizabeth this is Peach," the girl who spoke waved, "Roy," a handsome red haired man greeted, "Samus," a girl in what looked like a blue spandex jump suit saluted, "Mario," a chubby, mustached man with a heavy Italian accent smiled and waved, "and the little yellow animal in Peach's lap is Pikachu."

"Pika!" little bursts of thunder sparked out from the dimples of the adorable animal, showing he was excited to meet someone new.

"It's-a pleasure to meet-a you, Elizabeth," Mario said.

Elizabeth smiled, "it's nice to meet you all as well!"

"Samus, do you know if Master Hand is back yet?" Link asked.

"I think so. I believe he's just finished showing the new smashers around the manor," she turned to look at Elizabeth, "which brings the question why you're here and not with them."

"I found her out in the meadow, I think she's lost," Link came to her defense, "that's why I need to find Master Hand."

"Try his office, he should be done by now," Roy suggested.

"Thanks, Roy! See you guys later!" Link waved goodbye as he and Elizabeth started up the stairs.

"Master HAND?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yup! A giant floating hand. He has a brother named Crazy Hand, but he's not here yet," Link explained.

"O…K?" Elizabeth hesitated. Everything was confusing her. Link led the way up the stairs to the top floor where a large pair of double doors stood place. Link knocked and waited for an invitation.

"Come in!" a deep voice bellowed. Link opened the door, and he was right…a giant floating hand was hovering above a desk. Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Link! Great to see you!" the hand greeted, "I trust you are happy to be back?"

"Of course I am! Always happy to be here!"

"And who might you be, Miss?" the hand turned to Elizabeth.

"My name is Elizabeth, sir," she bowed before the hand who then roared with laughter.

"Young lady, I may be the master of this manor, but there is no need for such formalities. I am your equal, no more or less," the hand explained, "pray tell on how you got here. You weren't on my list of those who registered for the tournament."

"It's kind of a long story…" Elizabeth shyly said.

"I see…Link! Would you please leave me and Miss Elizabeth to speak in private?" Master Hand asked.

"Of course, I'll see you later Elizabeth," Link smiled and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Please, Elizabeth, come over to the desk and make yourself comfortable!" the hand pleasantly offered. She smiled and took a seat across from the floating hand. "Now, how did you manage to come to this world?"

"It's a little hard to explain with words. It might be easier if I just show you, if you would permit me to," Elizabeth asked.

"By all means, please do," the hand complied. Elizabeth stood up and backed away some space before clasping her hands together and shutting her eyes. Master hand watched closely as soon as the feeling of some disturbance in the air made itself present. The pressure in the room built up as a small opening appeared in Elizabeth's hands. She grabbed the small opening and pulled it open, revealing a castle in the far off distance of this window to another world. She fell to her knees, sweating and breathing hard as the window closed.

"SIMPLY AMAZING!" Master Hand boomed, "never have I seen a human with such control manage tearing into dimensions. Only my brother or I have been able to do such things! You, my dear girl, are a sight to behold!" Elizabeth's ego boosted insanely to his comment, "if you don't mind me asking, how did you manage to gain such control?"

"Back where I'm from, I was never allowed to leave me home…it feels more like a prison now more than anything. So I read books. Lots of them. I learned things about quantum theory and string theory and many other things and I began to experiment. Three years later, here I am," Elizabeth explained.

"Well, would you like to sign up for the tournament? A girl with powers like yours must surely know how to fight!"

Elizabeth's smile fell, "I don't know how to fight, that was the other thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Alright, ask away!" Master Hand welcomed her shy demeanor.

"I understand you're allowing musical entertainment this year. I was hoping to be able to become an entertainer for your tournament this year and for the following years to come. I don't want to go back to that prison cell called a home," Elizabeth pleaded.

"You'll have to audition first. Why don't you go get some-" Elizabeth began singing. A slow lullaby, the words haunting but beautiful. Master Hand listened until she sang the last note before praising her, "alright! You are hired! But I have one condition. You must learn how to fight, to be able to defend yourself in case anything should happen. Do we have a deal?"

"Yes! Oh, my lord, yes! Thank you so much! You won't regret this! I promise!" Elizabeth beamed. Master Hand chuckled and opened his drawer, pulling out a key.

"I hope you don't mind having a roommate. Her name is Zelda," Master Hand said, handing Elizabeth the key.

"I don't mind at all! Thank you so much!" Elizabeth squealed.

"Room 1401, now go and get some rest!" Master Hand ordered. She smiled and she practically skipped out the door to see her new living quarters.

A man stepped out of the darkness in the hallway, grinning manically.

"The power to travel between dimensions…this will be interesting," he laughed softly. Master Hand appeared from the room.

"Come in, we have a lot to discuss about last year at Brawl, Ganondorf," the hand said coldly.

"Indeed," Ganondorf agreed, following Master Hand inside.

_**Authors Note: There you go! Elizabeth is starting a new life at the mansion! What will happen? I already have the story line planned out and I'm halfway done with chapter three. Could be up tomorrow! Who knows?! Don't forget to review! KUPO!**_


End file.
